


*Star Child*

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: May contain spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Fun fact, did you know unnatural glowing attracts dragons? Welp, you seem to have horrendous luck.





	1. Chapter 1

The arrow pierced through the fruit's Crimson exterior, making it drop into the tall grass effectively. 

"Here."

A man of simple words, that never changed.

Your unscathed hands brushed against his scarred thumb in an attempt to grab the apple, but your limbs betrayed you, so shaky that they practically tossed the poor thing.

You looked up, waiting for a dissaproving scowl, but he simply bent over, picking it up with one hand and grabbing your palm with the other.

He placed it gently down on your skin, which you grasped at it, successfully this time.

It wasn't uncommon for you two to travel, but you had become so familiar with residing in his home within Hateno Village that the sunset struck fear into your heart.

He seemed to glance back at you slightly, watching as your skin started to glow like the many previous nights had occurred before.

You became well aquatinted with the Ancient Tech Lab for that very reason, but very little was discovered that you hadn't already known.

One, you glow at night.

Two, you don't originate from the current version of Hyrule, or even Hyrule at all.

Three, you were jealous of princess Zelda.

How could you not be? You were a third wheel to their everlasting love, even with his memory wiped, you can see in his eyes the forgotten memories of a warrior and his hopelessly companion and her forbidden love.

Something pulsed in your body as you crossed the bridge, as if you were paralyzed, its aura heading for you with a golden glow.

Link could only look up and watch as the divine dragon flew with ribbon like flow, orbs of electricity surrounding it as it twirled around the bridge.

A whine was made, as if it was acknowledging your presence as it flowed around you, whiskers twitching slightly.

"Hello, young one." 

Sharp teeth glittered as a voice growled out with a slight purr. Soft, yet sharp.

You turned to Link, usually things like this occurred for him.

"Not him." It snapped, before whirling around some more.

"You, Star Child."

(Color) eyes widened as the dragon's head turned to you, a snarl on its lips.

"I am here to teach you your first lesson, as engraved in your essence."

"The courage of striking, the power of landing, the wisdom of wielding."

"Lightning brings destruction, but use it right and you shall find something worthy of the light you possess."

With a blink, you were in another realm completely.

The realm of the goddesses.


	2. Chapter 2

The rumble of thunder had awoken you, sitting up quickly, you bumped your head on the side of the tent.

Glancing outside, you watched Link smoothing the shiny scale with his gruff palm.

That's right... You had set up camp after defeating the Lizalphos near the old fountain.

The dragon had shown up, Link shot at it, a scale had fell from it's side, and it flew off.

Does that mean it was simply a dream?

You sighed, trying to remember the fragments that had been so scattered across your mind.

"Remember child. Soon your heart will brew a storm. Use this lesson to empower it."

You pinched yourself as the voice faded, leaving a red mark from where your fingers had ghosted over your arm.

Sighing once again, you exited the tent into the drizzling rain, taking a seat next to him as he tried to tamper with his weapon, unsure of how to use his new possession.

"Hey, can I see?"

He nodded, going to place the double sided ax down so he could hand you the scale, but as his skin grazed yours it sparked and he reeled back.

You stared at your fingertips, that glowed an eerie green afterglow.

He eyed you quizzically, as if asking what in Hyrule just happened, but you were to busy shaking to look at his firm gaze.

"We can't go to mount Lanayru yet."

You recalled the dragon telling you to head that way, but what if it was a dark evil trying to lure Link to his death through you? You can't let that happen.

"But..Next stop in Hateno..." He mumbled, confused by your outburst.

Right. Two weeks ago he left for Rito and came back with a set of clothing for the both of you.

On your face a look of guilt spread.

He just nodded, not asking anything at all, much to your surprise.

He went back to working, so you tossed a few Hyrule Bass on a skewer and let it sit over the fire.

The one thing you liked about the fish was that their bones, along with their scales were edible, unlike Staminoka Bass, who took a while to clean.

At least today wouldn't be a blood moon.

You felt kind of bad, you couldn't warp like Link, since you hadn't received a sheika Slate, which meant quite a bit of walking because Epona could only carry one person, and he didn't want you to ride by yourself as he fast traveled to your destination, where he would grow more anxious each moment that would pass until you came through the gate with a few scratches.

He refused to listen after the cliff incident. Sure, traveling might be faster when he warped and you went by horse, but he freaked out when Epona came running through Kakariko with you unconscious on her back.

What were you to do though? You couldn't keep burdening him like this.

"Link."

He turned to you.

"I'm going back to Hateno."

He looked quite surprised, after all you were the one who insisted on going with him this time.

With the whistle of your fingers, Epona came running from afar, you pulled on your cloak and smiled at him. He surely wouldn't forgive you this time.

"This way you can finish your business faster."

Without another word, you mounted the chestnut horse and ride off, leaving him to question your sanity.

"Mount Lanayru, here I come."


	3. Chapter 3

You really were a big ball of conflict, weren't you?

First it was 'Don't go!' Then it was 'Sorry Link, I'm following magical dragons on adventures! BYE!'

You already knew he was going to kill you, but with your newfound courage it didn't faze you to much. After all he was just being your worry wart of a friend.

Would you regret it? Never. Not when you can laugh at how flustered he gets after you catch him off guard, and how shy he becomes.

But right now, you have to worry about getting to and up the mountain.

Thankfully, you had already arrived in the village, walking toward the house.

Closing the door, you gasped as the lights flickered on behind you and an arm grabbed at your back.

"H-Hey, Link..?"

His eyebrow twitched and he let go.

You knew you hadn't seen the end of it, but you had a mission.

Walking past him, you pulled out the heavy gear and started changing, much to his embarrassment.

"You coming or not?"

He pressed a few buttons on his slate, swapping his clothing easily.

Before you could walk back out the door, be pulled on your hood and bent over to your rounded ears.

"You better explain this later."

His whisper made the hair on your neck stand.

You nodded, and he took your hand in his, following his digital map, guiding the way as you wondered what fate was going to throw at you next.


	4. Chapter 4

Climbing was the usual, a few enemies, a couple slip ups, but the thing bothering you was the GIANT EVIL MONSTER at the top. 

Even with its low moans for help, you wanted to run away screaming as its orange eyes opened.

The goddess statue glowed, most likely speaking to Link through his Sheika Slate.

He went to attack with his boomerang, and you sat by the statue, unable to do anything other than watch.

The dragon clawed at Link, sending him flying.

Your fingers twitched nervously and the cold air became static as you started to climb the giant ice crystals, much against the voice in your head.

It's giant head turned to you, growling loudly as it opened its mouth.

Link tried to stop you but you jumped onto it's back and it thrashed about, but you latched on climbed up, not fully thinking things through as you pulled off a shard of a scale and jabbed at the strange black substance, before trying to fling the shard into one of the eye balls.

Link started shooting at the others as you tried and failed to get the last one, becoming frustrated.

With an inhumane growl, you stuck your hand into its eyelid and it screeched as electricity fried it.

Pulling your hand out, it was covered with the substance and drenched in your own blood before the dragon finally landed, it's body glowing a silvery color as it laid you out on you ground as you snarled, hissing from the touch of the spring water.

Once the substance washed off your hand, you calmed, and the dragon turned to Link.

"Evil had latched onto the girl. Be grateful that this child has an advantage against this power, similar to you, young hero."

Then it turned to you once more.

"Thank you for using the golden spirit's teachings to free me."

With that, a white orb emanated from its forehead and flew into your chest, as Link watched closely.

"We should go to Zoras Domain. Lightning is an advantage." Simple and straightforward. Is he not fazed one bit?

"Okay."

You made your way home, and the sun started to rise. Laying next to him, he turned to you, glaring slightly.

"You still have to explain."

With that, you shoved a pillow in his face to shut him up and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

You eyed your surroundings with childish wonder as you finally got to the beautifully blue glowing bridge.

Link had spoken of a Zora prince waiting for him to help against Vah Ruta, which made you realize that with your electrical abilities, he may want you to do more then watch.

"Another Hylian? One wasn't enough..?"

Whispers came from the beautiful mer-people which had made you feel cast out, as if your presence wasn't supposed to be there.

Link ignored them and continued past

Walking up the slippery stairs, you had to say you were a bit cold from all the rain.

Approaching the throne room, you really had to admire the architecture, the soft blue glow against the dark night, everything seemed ethereal.

The Zora King watched, his size towering over you. You got shooed out while Link and the king discussed battle plans.

You only overheard a little as the guards pulled you away.

"You are aware that bringing (Name) here could potentially..."


	6. Chapter 6

Waiting at the end of the steps was a very tall, very Crimson Zora.

With his grin, you swore you saw it sparkle.

"Yoo-hoo! Hello (Name)!"

He waved from afar, you slowly being forced to approach by the guards.

"I've missed you, little girl from the pond-" he seemed to stop himself, glancing at your confused face.

He simply stopped talking, his hand pointed as he thought of ways to avoid the conversation.

"Forgive me, I seemed to have mixed dreams with reality!" He said a bit nervously.

"You've seen me in your dream??"

He chuckled as sweat fell down the side of his face.

"Never mind that, lets get you, weary traveler, into a nice water bed. Free of charge of course, on me! Err WAIT! Not ON me but with me, I mean-"

You laughed, he was easily flustered, even more so then Link.

He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just not everyday I see anyone like you, you're the first beautiful woman I met? Oh dear..." You turned to him, a bit flustered yourself.

"You think a hybrid like me is beautiful..?"

It was his turn to tilt his head in your direction.

"Hybrid?"

You pointed at your round ears and slightly pointed teeth, and gesturing to your body.

"Aren't all Hylian women that way? You're the first I've met.."

You shook your head.

"Nope! Most Hylians have pointy ears and pronounced features like Link."

The Zora seemed to nod, and you forgot to ask his name.

"What are you a mix of then? Hylian and Zora? Your features are quite smooth like a Zora."

With a short laugh you nudged him.

"I'm not really sure."

He stopped in front of the glowing moon signs.

"Well, this is the inn. Sleep tight, (Name)! I believe in you!"

You didn't ask what he meant, but waved him goodbye.

A voice startled you from behind.

"Sidon seems fond of you..?"

You glared a bit at Link, before turning away.

"We can talk about the plan tomorrow, other than that, shut it Link!"

"well EXCUSEEE MEEE PRINCESS!"

You stifled a giggle and let the bed envelope you, allowing you to drift off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon want the reader to learn fencing, in which the reader gets frustrated and almost injures both Link and Sidon.

"Okay, now step over to the left- Parry the attack!" Sidon guides from the side, his height making him to tough of an opponent this early on. Link, on the other hand, was quite skilled with the sword AND closer in height.

A quick slice to your shoulder catches you off guard, making Link drop his sword as he checks you worriedly, along with Sidon, but you step back a bit, feeling something bubble within your gut, making you want to puke.

The air around you becomes static, which is not a good sign.

Suddenly you open your mouth, as if bile was going to flow out, but instead a beastly shriek and lightning crashed down in multiple strikes, orbs of electricity targeting your partners.

At last minute, Link yelled to stop, and everything disappeared, you almost colapsed if it weren't the fact that you now had to run. Run now. RUN.

And so you did.

You were scratched by tree branches, tripped by rocks, but you kept going, the both of them following soon after.

Trapped on a dead end, it was either jump the cliff or stay around for who knows what.

"Wait!!" Sidon yelled as you rushed off the cliff into the large pool of water below, Sidon following as you hit the water with a bad sting as you struggled to swim away, but he had the advantage, he swirled around you and quickly grabbed your hair, hurting you, but not purposely.

In his eyes shown a predator, as if he was going to bite where you were bleeding, but instead a whine came from his throat and his face glowed red.

Without explanation, he carried you out of the water, struggling to get you to stop clinging onto his fin like a little pup, but you held on even stronger, feeling woozy and scared.

The scent of lotus and honey wafted in the air, making you want to bite at it since it smelled so good.

"You..smell nice.." You slurred at him, leaning into his chest and losing strength.

 

One exciting day...


	8. Chapter 8

Resting in a bed felt so good it betrayed your true feelings, ones of dread and discomfort as they both worried over you, for Sidon had a sheltered life and rarely met anyone from outside the domain, while Link had found you first, within the old building that was once the temple of time.

You had a plan.

Escape at night and run off with Epona, then change your appearance and live somewhere crowded so you couldn't be distinguished from the rest. How about dying your hair white? Nono, he goes to Kakariko often...

How about living in the forest? Away from everyone and everything? No, he would find you eventually...

That's it. An island.

Okay.

Not your first choice, but you have plenty of things that you could easily plant and live off of while it provides you the extra comfort of shelter. You could even use the old techneque that one of the women from the stables taught you to strain salt water and get both pure drinking water and usable salt. It's a good plan!

It's settled then. But for now, relax in this bed and perhaps maybe die so you can avoid all problems. 

"So you still haven't ran into Dinraal yet? Good.. I do not believe she is ready for-" the voices became to faint to make out, but you had a feeling it was about you and your little..incident...

Well, you were a giant threat to the Zoras considering that they cannot go near electricity.

More and more reasons to leave. Great. All you have to do is wait for daylight to pass.

Was it worth it? If it meant protecting your friends, yes.

The air around you became cold, as if reacting to your negative emotions, and your fingertips started to freeze. Ice crawled down the wet surfaces of the domain, and it terrified you. The domain had already froze over once, maybe even twice, and you may just be the cause of a third incident.

You needed to leave quickly. You can't wait anymore. Changing into the outfit you got from the sheika, which you had blessed by two great fairies, you hoped that they wouldn't hear you sneak past, for you were sure both had keen senses. You couldn't be bothered by your wounds at the moment, you just needed to get out.

And so, the run began.


	9. Chapter 9

You had forgotten about the guards, for one had already spotted you and alerted the king, which got passed down to both Sidon and Link. Oh no..

Running as fast as you could, the sun started to set which meant the ancient technology of your pitch black Sheika suit would come into play, for it was built for increadible night stealth.

Your footfalls became ever quieter until you were moving completely silent, and your speed increased by quite a bit. You were practically flying, and it felt amazing. Your only worry would be the pale glow you emitted. That and the fact your eyes glowed a piercing bright (e/c) in the dark, it would be like lanterns amung the shiny crystal formations of Zora's Domain.

You could hear a few shouts, so you picked up the speed a bit with a hasty elixer.

Oh goddesses. They even had Link's wolf after you. Though, only Link and you could see him, it was that way so he didn't scare the potential allies away.

You couldn't whistle for Epona without them detecting it, so you just kept going. The glow of a shrine had started you, because you knew he would step off it at any moment.

And as you predicted, he lunged for you, his attempt being successful as he knocked you over and you both roled onto the ground.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" He yelled out quite angered, his peaceful grace completely forgotten as he forced you to stay in his arms, despite your best struggles.  
You couldn't really decipher his emotions, but the force of his lips on yours was definitely not what you were expecting. Nor the fact that actual sparks flew around you as you pushed him off, staring down at your shaking, glowing hands before back up at him, and on your face was most likely the face of a hurt puppy. He stood there, finally realizing fully why you left as the ice froze your tears as they fell from your face. And he completely agreed with the king. You weren't ready for the burdens that your fate and unknown past would bring. And nobody could help you, for you had to handle the burden alone.

"I could have killed them all Link, one slip up and they would have been gone."

And on his face shown a true regret, one that he wished he hadn't revived you when he had, because death would have been better that the suffering he was putting you through once again. Even after thousands of years, he kept dragging you into his life as a third wheel, and each time you had to suffer, watching both him and Zelda toss you away, discarding you each time.

And he looked away. He couldn't face his guilt anymore. It was his fault anyway, he shouldn't have lost his temper with you, nor should he have let himself kiss you, because he knew you would both always want more, yet fate always tore you apart.

This was the curse of the loyal hero and the dragon spirit, a divine goddess forgotten and slowly reduced to a lowly dragon to carry out the others bidding.

He couldn't even let himself allow you to go, because he was selfish. He kept locking you up, and yet each time you were so naively loyal to him. What made him think this time would be any different? He would continue to crush your heart for many more thousands of years to come.

So he only watched as you were thrown into a dungeon cell where you couldn't harm others. He watched the pain in your eyes. And he simply walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Sidon had been the first to visit you, his apologizing never ceased as he explained that his father just couldn't be convinced, and that until you were in control of your power, you were stuck in the small cell. You only smiled up at him with tears in your eyes as he held your hand through the bars, rubbing the metal cuff around your wrist.

"I'm sorry they treat you so..."

You only shook your head.

"Thanks, Sidon."

He gave you his own small smile as he sat on the dirty floor, offering you an apple as he stuffed his in his mouth, chomping down and finishing with one bite. It made you laugh, and in turn made him blush in embarrassment as he shyly offered a grin.

A few guards came and pulled him out, an order from his father. With one last glance, you watched as he turned the corner and left your sight. Once again, you were left to silence, and no sign of Link showing up any time soon.

Sidon often snuck in at night, bringing in fireflies that mainly escaped through the windows, the prison being behind hidden within a hill, where you could watch the wildlife play from the confines of your room. How sweet of them to build it this way. Though it was closable, specifically made for intense rainstorms.

Being left to yourself, you were safe to let out some sudden outbursts that often led to freezing the room or shocking the bars of the cell as you gripped them tightly. Another downfall to the design to the cell was the monsters trying to get to you from the outside. The bars were so thick that not even chu chus could slip through.

"He does care for you, I'm sure. It's evident. He's been busying himself with preparing for Ruta, but it's quite obvious that he seems to be moping around." Sidon said through clenched teeth, no dobt that he had argued with Link who had refused to help set you free as Link went off and vented his anger on the monsters and surrounding animals. At least he had enough to eat.

"That's okay." You said calmly, avoiding the space near Sidon as ice crawled up your arms and he looked at you sympathetically.

"Would you like me to leave-"

"No!" You were quick to respond, which made him smile.

"Relax. I was just wondering if you wanted me to leave you some pumpkin soup."

"Oh." You thought about it. "That does sound better than rice again."

A grim look took over his features. "I'm sorry again, father is still stubborn. It's a surprise he lets me down here." He rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head.

"It's alright, goodnight Sidon." You spread out on the floor, allowing snow to fall and create a cushion for your body.

"You've gained a bit of control, that's good! Rest well, (Name)."

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Sleep was hard in the cell, but your bed of snow did the trick. You were almost out like a light, if it weren't for the fact that you felt the constant urge to chew on something, as if you were a teething baby. The hot burning feeling in your chest had also hit you as if you were a teenager dealing with hormones for the first time. Your body was so confused. The heat was intense, something that not even your snow stood a chance against as it melted under your body, leaving you on the floor.

It was so bad that you... We're you seriously considering.... It was as if you were in heat or something, a feeling that your body was maybe confusing with bloodlust?

Oh great. Here comes Sidon.

"Good morning (Name)!" He said from down the hallway.

You tried to pretend to sleep, but your body wiggled as you bit back a rush of hormones or whatever it was you were feeling. It was as if his presence excited you, and you had a childish urge to run around and squeal with all of your energy.

He now stood at the door of your cell, opening it with a beautiful, wonderful, gate to freedom. You never loved a key more in your life.

You pounced on him, bombarding him with nuzzles and you hopped around energetically and your urge to bite had come back.

"You are really excited...that's good!! I got father to let you stay with me and-" you couldn't resist, and you felt really bad about it, but you but his arm. Not like a food bite or particularly aggressive bite,, but enough to grab his attention and make him release what sounded like an involuntary noise as he surprisingly pressed against you instead of backing away.

He had a hungry look in his eyes once more as his slits narrowed before widening quite large as he stared down at you. With a staggered cough, he nervously shivered.

"Don't tell father."

A simple statement, one that made you feel scandalous as you forced yourself to push away from him, his face glimmering a slight pink as his mouth stayed slightly opened.

"I do not recall stating that it had to stop..."

You looked over to him with a blush of your own.

"Maybe later then?" He asked almost pleadingly.

"..."

"..."

"..Maybe."


End file.
